1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a throw-type compact reconnaissance robot used for military purposes or counter-terrorism and, more particularly, to a throw-type compact reconnaissance robot capable of ensuring a long operational time as well as drop safety by efficient spatial layout of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress of worldwide urbanization, war assumes an aspect of street fighting. Although war does not necessarily break out, a variety of crimes and terrorism take place around us at unexpected times and in unforeseen places. In the event of such incidents occurring, it is essential to grasp the initial situation for rapid and suitable countermeasures. Most of the spots where the incidents take place frequently do not permit easy access by soldiers, policemen, or rescuers, so that the situation becomes worse or damage is heightened.
For this reason, when the chaser of the enemy or offender encounters an uncertain building or space whose interior is unknown during a chase, reconnaissance robots are frequently used to be able to rapidly check the status of the interior.
Such reconnaissance robots have low mobility due to a relatively large size. Furthermore, under conditions where the robots cannot gain access due to a narrow passage or a natural disaster, the robots cannot be used in a timely manner.
To solve this problem, throw-type reconnaissance robots that are designed to be thrown by hand or by a throwing machine have recently been developed. These robots overcome the existing problem with regard to accessibility or agility. However, the robots should be light and compact enough to be thrown, which causes difficulty in spatial arrangement. Thus, only a compact battery can be mounted, so that the robots are restricted by operational time.
Further, the compact reconnaissance robots secure smooth infiltration due to their low height, but they have difficulty in carrying out reconnaissance at a desired height. Failure of parts of the reconnaissance robot caused by a drop shock when the robot is thrown becomes an important problem in interfering with the popularization of the throw-type reconnaissance robots.